


I have pasts inside me I did not bury properly

by printedwithsoyink



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printedwithsoyink/pseuds/printedwithsoyink
Summary: It is over as quickly as it had started.
Relationships: Eliza Scorn/China Sorrows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I have pasts inside me I did not bury properly

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ijeoma Umebinyguo's "Confessions"
> 
> China as a past obviously

The white powder is neatly lined up on a silver tray in front of her and the radio on the fireplace plays James Brown. She already had them divided into three lines 15 minutes ago when a drunk Gentlemen rudely interrupted her, stuttering unintelligible until she kicked him with a warning out. 

She brushes a red curl out of her face, takes the rolled up dollar bill between her fingers and leans over the table, sniffs, breaths in. A bitter, chemical taste hits the back of her throat and she swallows involuntarily. It’s not exactly as she had imagined. Human inventions never are. 

Once the table is clean she leans back into the couch, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and waits until the powder works its way through her body into her bloodstream. Her nostrils tingle and then turn slowly numb. After a minute she can feel her heartbeat steadily picking up speed. Excitement uncurls in her stomach.

The door opens again and she grins and grabs her knife off the table, gladly anticipating the man from before but instead China Sorrows steps into the room as if she owns it, dressed in red wide legged pants and a tight shirt. Her smirk slides of her face.

Eliza’s brain fogs momentarily, overloaded with chemicals and the image of the most beautiful women in the world and the knife slips out of her hand and clatters on the floor. Her mouth falls open in silent protest.

China Sorrows is an airborne disease. 

For a minute she can only watch her as she observes Eliza, the wallpaper and ugly feathered flora blurring into one yellow background. Her hands start to feel clammy and she wipes them on her skirt.

“Coke? How trendy,” China says finally, with a raised eyebrow instead of a greeting and the fog is lifted almost instantly and now all Eliza wants is to pull her pretty teeth out one by one, but she only manages a ugly sneer in her direction. There is no use in trying to hide it, there’s white powder smeared all on the table, on her fingertips and in her nostrils. 

“Is that even allowed,” she mocks, instead of explaining anything, making a vague hand gesture. “Isn’t that going to anger your Gods?”

Hot anger flushes through her and Eliza stands up with more panache than she expected. “Don’t you dare talk about them in that tone.” Her voice sounds shrill in the room. The radio is still playing, Siouxsie Sioux crooning on about fields of rice and polluted water. She barely hears it. 

“You started talking like the dead men,” she continues, pointing a finger at her almost accusingly, ignoring that her hand shakes. “Like the skeleton.” 

Something, some emotion flits across Chinas face. Under other circumstance Eliza would dig deeper into it, but now she can barely think a coherent thought, just takes a step forward, into Chinas personal space. She can feel the blood rushing in her ears. 

“I know why you’re here.”, it’s hard to hold balance when she’s agitated like that, eyes wild and wide open, “I know you want information,” she rambles, it’s the coke talking. “You won’t get any from me.”

“Is that so ?”, China just stands there unimpressed and as beautiful as always.

“Yes, the other might forget, but I won’t.”, her tongue slips out and wets her dry lips. “I won’t forget you.” That came out all wrong and she grabs Chinas wrist with more force then intend and spins them around. “I won’t forget traitors.”, she corrects herself, “ The gods won’t either.” 

China still makes no move to fight back in any way, just looks at Eliza with those ice blue eyes as if she’s waiting for her to make a wrong move, and Eliza is sweating, can feel her top sticking to her skin or maybe she is imagine it and her lips become slowly numb too and before she knows what she is doing she smashes them against Chinas uncoordinated and chaotic. 

China’s breath hitches and then she kisses back, let’s herself be pressed against the green velvet cushions of the couch and buries a hand in Eliza’s hair. When Eliza tries to bite her she pulls on it hard, punishing but Eliza can barely feel the pain over her pounding heart. Her higher brain functions begin to crumble down and she let her primal instincts take control. 

This feels like killing, like praying to a false god. 

It makes her keep going, intoxicated until she can feel something wet running onto their lips. For a second she thinks it is tears but then the distinctive taste of metal spreads in her mouth. She almost growls. 

China tastes it too, and apparently sets something off in her and all the pleasure is cut short when she pulls back and eyes her with a look that would be pitiful if she wasn’t China Sorrows.

Eliza fingers feels lost without flesh to dig into and her mouth empty. Her cheeks heat up though and she balls her hands into fist. Pity isn’t something she can handle, not even sky-high. Her brain feels too fuzzy and her tongue too heavy to form words.

China gets up, elegantly as if she wasn’t out of breath a second ago and produces a tissue out of her bag and presses it almost carefully under Eliza’s bloody nose. Before Eliza can protest she’s already crossed the room and is halfway out the door. She pauses though and turns back. 

“You know Eliza, freedom doesn’t have to be painful.”, she says in a calm voice, as if she’s sharing a secret, gives her a last look before closing the door. With the words still sinking in it takes Eliza 30 seconds to grab the knife off the floor and chase after her, but when she reaches the hallway China is no where in sight. 

Heart still pounding she leans against the wall in the hall and curses China, the war and herself. In the distant the clock sounds twelve times. This is a loss. The comedown won’t be pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote that kinda fast and it feels too fast paced and a bit all over the place so maybe im gonna rewrite it one day
> 
> i love love love their interactions in the books 
> 
> English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Im on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meet-vincent


End file.
